The present invention relates to an information display apparatus and an information display method.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-1533, there is described as an object of the invention that “In a car navigation device 1, a risk when a driver is notified of email incoming can be decreased” and is described as solution means of the invention that “In the car navigation device 1 configured to notify a driver of email incoming, information relating to a traveling speed of the vehicle is retrieved (Step 315), and, based on the retrieved information, when the traveling speed of the vehicle is greater than a predetermined speed, notifying the driver of email incoming is prohibited (Step 320)”.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-1533, because a predetermined screen is displayed on a display apparatus when the vehicle is stopped, the user can know that electronic mail has been received by viewing the predetermined screen. However, for example, when the vehicle approaches an intersection, the display apparatus may display a screen indicating a direction to travel. When the display apparatus displays the screen informing that electronic mail has been received even in this case, it is not always preferred because the user cannot check or can hardly check the screen indicating a direction for the vehicle to travel. In other words, priority of information for the user changes in accordance with a situation where the user is placed, but this point is not considered in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-1533.